


Xanadu

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Onesided MinnieDumbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: She's only ever wanted Albus, truly. Something's always had his attention, though, and it's not her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Done for the character Minerva McGonagall and the flaw "envious" for Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge in the HPFC. Read, review, and enjoy!

_**xanadu** _ _: an idyllic, exotic, or luxurious place_

* * *

 

She hated this feeling. But she couldn't really help it. She'd known him for—well, it felt like forever to her. Of course she'd want as much of his attention as possible.

So it was hard to see her former Transfiguration professor and now headmaster coworker pour his heart and soul into something other than her: his work.

Minerva fought to keep her lips from twitching in annoyance. She admired Albus for being such a dedicated man. He truly was amazing. He had done so much to revolutionize the Wizarding world and to change how young witches and wizards were taught.

Yet why couldn't he focus some of his attention on her?

She knew it silly of her to wish for more. She'd known him for so long…but she felt so strongly for him. It was only natural to wish he wrote her little love letters instead of signing school documents. She wanted him to feed her chocolate-covered strawberries instead of giving that damn phoenix treats. She wanted him to smile only when he spoke with her, not when Snape made some snarky, bothersome remark.

No, his work was too distracting…but it couldn't go. Unfortunately, Minerva—in her brilliance—realized his work for what it was:

It was the thing that had brought them together.

Without it, Minerva never would have met him, because he never would have been a teacher. Without it, she never would have been inspired by him to become a teacher herself. Without it, they never would have grown so close and bonded over their shared dream—to better the future Wizarding generations and give them a better world and, failing the latter, give the following generations the tools and knowledge to survive the real world.

So she would sit with him and help him in any way she could, because his presence was her spa, the place where she could relax. He was her xanadu.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, I liked this a lot. I love Minerva/Albus fluff and romance. Sorry, but I can't believe that he didn't have a thing or chemistry with her. :P
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: Tbh, I still am fond of at least one-sided Minerva/Albus. And so I still like this 2010 piece. -w-


End file.
